


【戰裡的夏里特】Der Sieg (奧圖/馬丁互攻) PWP

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Charité at War
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 戰後甜蜜的兩隻以及神助攻安妮姊姊
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Kudos: 8





	【戰裡的夏里特】Der Sieg (奧圖/馬丁互攻) PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 說好的祭品文~

1946年春，安妮替總算不用繼續窩在破舊馬槽的兩人帶來一瓶產自法國的紅酒。

年份尚新，也不是什麼知名的酒莊，但在戰後這樣的時節裡已經足夠好了。

還算堪住的小房裡坐著這樣外人看來也許有些奇怪的一家四口，安妮、卡琳、奧圖以及馬丁。

十分有默契的，大夥兒盡量不提及奧托的缺席。瓦德豪森夫妻間日益緊張的氛圍並沒有隨著戰爭結束改善，安妮在最後這些日子裡幾乎是獨當一面的照顧卡琳。

也許這對曾經的神仙眷侶最後也難逃離婚一途。

奧圖倒是不怎麼在意姊姊和姊夫間的種種疙瘩，他只要安妮開心就好，並樂於在胞姊因醫院事務分不開身時幫忙照顧卡琳。

反正加上馬丁的幫忙，兩位大男人沒理由照顧不好一隻不滿兩歲的娃兒。

金髮的年輕男人瞪著眼前搖曳燭火，滿心感謝上帝。

他從未想過能和另一位心愛的男人，以如此這般姿態共組家庭。

有些資歷、因缺了一腳而略顯搖晃的舊木桌鋪著樸素的布巾。

那些從戰爭裡從活下來的陶碗盛著濃湯，配上豌豆，節瓜，一些烤馬鈴薯，人造奶油和黑麵包，這幾乎是奧圖近兩年以來吃過最豐盛的一餐。

當然了，還有那些最為珍貴的，雞蛋。

桌上渾圓而盈握於指尖的小卵，總是令人回想起他們間的第一次。

那頓開啟了一切的晚餐。

奧圖邊小心翼翼地敲開蛋殼，邊望著燭光那頭的愛人。

戰爭以及其中帶來的種種傷害在人們身上畫下無法抹滅的痕跡，馬丁也不例外。

然而削瘦的顴骨與厚重的圓眼鏡從來就無法遮掩那雙眼裡晶亮的藍。

要不是安妮和卡琳還在場，他真想把對方吞吃入腹。

非常時期的緊迫與害怕被抓的恐懼使兩人的親密接觸僅僅侷限於親吻，一些隔著褲子的磨蹭和撫摸便足以撫慰彼此。

就算在戰後，重建醫院所耗費的時間和精力也使小情侶們沒太多時間好獨處。當然，一大群單身男子們同住的大通鋪也沒啥隱私可言。

如今，奧圖和馬丁終於有了自己的一方天地，幾乎是在安妮帶著卡琳前腳踏出門口瞬間，金髮男孩便一把拉過身旁愛人，將他死死抵在門片上熱吻。

"別這樣，外面會聽到的。" 眼鏡差點因為對方的魯莽被撞掉在地，年長些的男人紅著臉，試圖在男友像小狗般於自己脖頸處拱來拱去的同時努力讓兩人遠離幾乎要承受不住的可憐木板。

天啊，那麼大力的吸吮，肯定會留下痕跡。馬丁努力抑制想掩面的衝動。

微醺的兩人很快就被點燃慾/火，光是舔吻和磨蹭顯然不足以抒發。

愛侶們搕搕絆絆的跌上床鋪，奧圖不忘殷勤的替對方解下靴子和義肢，溫柔的沿著殘枝處親吻那飽受折磨的肌膚。

疤痕組織帶來的敏感度幾乎讓馬丁一躍而起，卻勘勘被對方按住腰肢，沒三兩下功夫腰帶便和褲子一同被除去。

與想像中軟膩的觸感有所差異，粗礪舌紋帶來的摩擦更顯得刺激。太久沒發洩的慾望差點在沒舔幾下後噴發，馬丁在奧圖剎然而止的口活中發出陣陣按耐不住地呻吟。

兩人間的第一次可不能這麼快結束。

金髮男孩在愛人耳旁低語著。他再度吻了吻蓄鬍的伴侶，在兩人嘴裡嚐到對方的味道。

對性事來說都不算熟悉的男人們總算喬了個還算舒適的姿勢，奧圖在馬丁俯臥的腹部底下塞了足夠多的枕頭，確保對方能舒舒服服地趴著而不傷著腿。

感謝安妮留下的凡士林，有個學醫的老姊確實能提供莫大的幫助。

作為經驗稍長的一方，馬丁很仔細的教導對方該如何進行正確的擴張。加上學習期間進行過數次的肛門指診，奧圖不費多少功夫便找著了那塊敏感的腺體。

感謝上天，作為一個外科學差點被當掉的學生，他至少還記得直腸部分的結構。

而奧圖始終帶了那麼點叛逆和天真的性格也是馬丁當初會愛上對方的原因。

這些小創意用在對付男友的前列腺上誰也沒想到能有如此功效。

三根手指已熟練的在後穴裡抽插，偶而輕輕一下對圓滑腺體的挑動便足以逼出陣陣呻吟。

若非目前姿勢根本想跑也跑不了，馬丁絕對不會只滿足於對枕頭面料的磨蹭。

奧圖輕輕吻著對方後頸，以鼻尖抵住那削瘦的肩胛，握住早已蓄勢待發的肉棒，努力讓自己別剛進入就射出來，緩緩插入愛人體內。

那高熱厚實的緊緻是他一生未曾體驗過的。

儘管已努力放鬆，被填滿的異物感仍讓年長男人忍不住抽氣。

但熱血方剛的青年終於忍受不住環狀肌強力的擠壓，來回推弄了幾下便猛然深入，幾乎進去了整根的長度。

對方悶在被褥上的一聲尖叫也沒能使熊熊燃燒的慾火減退，擴張到極致的瞳孔滿溢著獸性，僅僅靠著一小搓的僅存理智朝身下不停被貫穿的愛人道歉。

粗暴動作帶來的慣性使得整張小床搖晃得幾乎散架，而自某個時刻以後，呻吟裡的痛楚也被歡愉掩蓋。

奧圖率先抵達頂點，就算很努力克制了不射在裡頭，依舊有些來不及已噴湧而出的白濁被留在對方穴口。

看似花花大少的金髮男孩就算與女人的經驗也寥寥可數，何況眼前是他的第一個男人。

第一個真正深愛的人類。

他努力撐起有些打戰的手臂，隨意用一旁衣物清理對方被自己濺了滿背的精液，討好的協助仍尚未釋放的男友翻回仰躺。

男人們大汗淋漓，四肢交纏的吻在一起，偶而自嘴旁露出的熱氣在冒著寒氣的窗旁形成白霧。兩雙藍眼睛便透過這樣的朦朧望向彼此。

只能說年輕人的體力確實不錯。

奧圖阻止了馬丁伸手試圖自己解決的舉動，一舉跨坐在對方腰際，抬起不知何也已潤滑充足的肉穴狠狠下落套住了幾乎在噴發邊緣的，早已脹成肉紫的陰莖。

馬丁沒想到對方還有這一招，順勢滑入年輕愛人濕熱的裡部，隨著對方搖曳的擺盪上下起舞。

原先總是帶著鬼靈精的灰藍眼睛此刻已罩上一層薄霧，然而狂喜的神情是怎樣也掩蓋不住的。

年長男人有力的雙臂扶住青年勁瘦結實的腰，看準每次下落更深的朝裡戳刺。

對方先前射過一下的肉棒又有了復甦跡象，但這下輪到馬丁等不了那麼久。

伴隨幾聲大吼，極有份量的性器精準戳上肉壁內部紅腫的腺體，逼得裡頭一陣收縮，而一股股濃稠精液便隨之灌注入內。

恍惚中胸前灑落下幾股熱液，顯然對方也在這樣激烈的做愛中達到二次高潮。

隨之而來的是被厚實肉體壓住的窒息感，馬丁溫柔的擁住終於不支倒地的男友。

"是誰說...會被聽到的啊 ? "

馬丁愛憐的吻著明明已經累到睜不開眼，卻仍試圖打趣的傢伙。

"別擔心，我們是安全的。"

"戰爭已然結束，我們...大概是贏了吧。"

"是呢，我們贏了。"

END


End file.
